Temptations of a Monster
by Your Inner Demons
Summary: A half-blooded warrior on the hunt for revenge… A maniacal vampire yearning to possess her body and soul… Will his tempting tactics be her downfall?     FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**_A half-blooded warrior on the hunt for revenge…_**

Sonja the Deviant, half Valkyrie, half witch, searches for her mother who abandoned her father over a century ago. Her results lead her to England's Hellsing Organization, an establishment bent on destroying vampires. There, she finds to her dismay she is victim to their best agents' desire. A legendary creature whose very name strikes fear into many Loreans.

**_A maniacal vampire yearning to possess her body and soul…_**

Alucard, the once infamous Dracula, has been awaiting his fated Bride for over a century; wishing to claim his former glory as a conqueror once again. However, the little halfing has a will of her own and will not surrender herself to his hunger without a fight.

Will his tempting tactics be her downfall?

As their games progress, a loose bond is formed and lust becomes mutual. With her reputation on the line and lifelong philosophies to uphold, will Sonja resist be able to resist Alucard's advances? Or will she succumb to the…

_**Temptations of a Monster...**_

* * *

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

_Fall 2030_

_My prey…_

The young vampire spotted his next victim standing alone against the bar. A young human woman with short reddish brown hair. Boredom was written on her pale face. Looking closer to the detail, he could see her eyes were a deep shade of blue complimented by her plump pink lips that shimmered with gloss in the dim lighting. Overall, she was healthy looking, with a nice sized rack and an ass that begged to be spanked. Her hips, he thought, seemed handmade from the Gods. Just big enough for someone to cling to while pumping in and out of her.

He sighed in disappointment. It sucked to be dead from the waist down. He still knew a good one when he saw one, but his soufflé would never rise for the occasion. Being the living dead tended to ruin his libido. Had been for the last century.

"Oh well, can't nail 'um all." he said half-heartedly. He placed a devilish come hither grin on his face and sauntered over to the woman.

"Excuse me…" he said to her, his voice dripping with a thick French Accent.

The woman turned to look at him, she gave the vampire a once over and slightly smiled. Signaling him with her body, she leaned back against the bar, showing off her handsome bust; never taking her eyes from his.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked with a hint of a drawl in her voice.

"It seems to me that I should ask that question. You seem lonely here, Lovely. Perhaps you'd like some 'company'?"

The vampire extended his hand to the woman, who proceeded to take it with little hesitation.

Zeke Devreux would feed well tonight.

* * *

Zeke pressed the woman tightly against the wall of his apartment. He put his hands on her firm bottom and raised her upward. She responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist, helping him to supporting her weight. He ground his hips into hers, rubbing her sensitive spot. The woman shivered and moaned at his touch. She bit her lip awaiting his next move.

Zeke smirked, knowing nothing could stop him now. He placed a small kiss between her breasts, trailing slowly from there, to her throat, and finally toward her jugular. He licked his lips, so close was he now. Just as he was about to bite, he felt vibrations erupt from the woman and realized she was chuckling. He peeled his head away in annoyance and looked her in the face.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You…" She said, looking into Zeke's eyes.

Hers' seemed to reflect something different then the boredom he saw before. Amusement mixed with malice. She removed one of her arms from around his neck and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, revealing it to be pointed. This was no human woman, but a Lorean!

She grinned evilly at Zeke and quickly blew a powder from her hand into his face. Zeke let her go and staggered back. The woman landed on her feet and crouched down. She kicked her leg under his, tripping the vampire and making him fall to the ground. He began to seize losing control of his body. She stood over him with an arrogant smile, his frame now between her feet.

"Calm down Zeke. It's only a paralyzation powder. You'll still have control of your speech function though, so you can answer my questions."

"I-I never told you my name!"

"You didn't have to dear, I know a lot about you already. Zeke Devreux, born Nineteen Forty-Nine, died Nineteen Seventy-Six. Pretty young for a vampire. Barely half a century old. Funny, I thought you were more into blondes. Wasn't sure you'd notice me. Had to change my scent."

"You've been stalking me and tricked me into taking bringing you to my flat?"

"That's right Zekey. And all those hours prowling are about to pay off."

She sat down on top of his hips and leaned her face in close his.

"Now we're gonna play a little game. It called Three Strikes. I ask a question and if you answer incorrectly, you get a strike. Three of them means the penalty."

She pulled something out of her pocket and held it to his face. It was a hypodermic needle, filled with some glowing substance.

"You see this Zeke? Know what it is? This is the penalty. Consider it a shot full of liquid sunlight. I made it myself!" She said as if she had been extremely proud of herself. "Are you getting the picture?"

Zeke's eyes widened in fear. He knew he was facing a slow and torturous death. He nodded hurriedly, terrified out of his mind.

"Good!" She said happily and put the needle next to his throat.

"Now then, after you were turned, is it true you met a woman not long after going by Asta?"

"Y-Yes…"

She smiled. "Very good Zeke, you're telling the truth. Did you keep in touch with her?"

"For a while." His voice shook.

"How?"

"L-letters. They stopped coming years ago though, I swear!"

She smiled sweetly at Zeke, nodding as if approving of his answer. Her duke blue eyes gleamed with delight and eagerness. "Quickly now, where did the last one come from?" She motioned the needle.

"London, England! That's where I met her!"

Her eager eyes turned fiery and livid. Her face contorted into a deep scowl.

"You're lying! That's strike one!"

"No! No! It's true! It came from London! I got it in Nineteen Seventy-Eight! I- It's under my mattress!"

Her face glaring at him, she put the needle in her pocket, got up, and walked over to his bed. She lifted it with ease and found the letter and inspected it. Sure enough, the postage mark said 1978.

Zeke knew better then to lie to someone that threatened your life. He stared at the Lorean female, who seemed to grow angrier at the evidence presented to her. He saw her eyes flicker silver then. Only one group in the Lore had eyes that turned silver. He gulped in fear.

"S-So I played your game. I have no strikes. A-Are you going to let me live?"

She turned to him. Her face now stoic and unfeeling, making Zeke even more uneasy. She looked him up and down and crossed her arms and began to chew the inside of her mouth, as if contemplating how to answer his question.

"That is true Zekey; you don't have any strikes…" She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. She watched at him blankly, putting a finger to her lips. The woman then turned and walked toward the door. Zeke stared on as she reached the door and stretched out her hand for the knob. He inwardly sighed in relief, he would live another day.

But then, she paused, her hand hovering above the knob as if something were making her hesitate. She glanced at him from over her shoulder, her eyes void of emotion.

In a fraction of a second, he saw her eye turn silver and then she was a top him and plucked the needle from her pocket and jammed in into his neck, and quickly crawled away. Zeke screamed in agony, it felt as though acid was coursing through his veins and destroying him from the inside out.

She stood up and watched as the vampire beneath her feet wriggled and writhed in tortuous anguish. His pain filled screams were…irritating.

"Silence!" She said in a firm voice, using her arm to gesture.

With that, his screaming stopped. He tossed and turned in pain, his mouth open but there was no sound coming from him.

"I don't like being touched…" She said and quickly left the apartment, leaving Zeke to die.

* * *

Sonja was livid. Every time, they all lead to the same dead end. London is what all her past "interviewees" had said. She'd thought them liars until tonight when she saw the letter. Now there were no more leads. She climbed onto her bike and sped home.

_Her prey had been unsatisfying to say the least…_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

AN: If you like this and wish me to continue or have any questions reguarding the Immortals After Dark series, send me a comment on my DeviantART account instead of reveiwing here on FanFiction. It's easier to reply and keep up with reader suggestions and critiques. Link will be in my profile.

_**REMEMBER! COMMENT ON MY DEVIANTART, DON'T SEND A REVEIW HERE ON FANFICTION!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cool and crisp, a full moon hung low in the sky as brown leaves danced in the wind. Sonja loved these kinds of nights. They kept her level headed when she was at risk of becoming enraged. It had helped her anger from before, when she'd encountered the vampire. She sped down the old road to her home, a nicely sized house on 20 acres of land. For nearly twenty-five years she'd lived alone there. Although she cared deeply for her Valkyrie family as well as her sistren witches, she was forbidden long ago to live within the walls of any dwelling where the witches thrived and many Valkyries had begun to wed Vampires.

Andoain Manor was the closest dwelling of Wiccae. Although she wasn't allowed to live there, she had been granted permission in recent years to visit from time to time. Aunt Kaderin had seen to that. Then there was Val Hall, where the Valkyries resided. She'd stayed with them for centuries. When one home finally fell, they moved to another together. That was until Aunt Myst had fallen for Nikolai Wroth. A putrid blood sucking leech. For a time she'd tolerated his presence, with great effort. Then Aunt Kaderin and Daniela had married his two younger brothers, Sebastian and Murdoch. Enough was enough with that. Sonja could no longer stand to see her kin fall victim to the corruptive, dirty beings that were vampires. She shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts.

Too much chaos came in and out of both of the mansions anyway. Albeit Andoain Manor was slightly tamer than Val Hall, that didn't change the fact she received a wedgie every time she visited. And the parties…Ugh…

There was a reason both covens referred to her as "The Lore's token party pooper" or in Aunt Regin the Radiant terms "Stick up the Butt Sonja."

She sighed as she began to remember a time when she loved festivals. Celebrations of the past were so much better then what was done today. The bon fires, the dancing, the singing, the nudity. But the best of it was the sense of peace and harmony during those warring eras. For a moment, everything was perfect. Over the centuries, the bon fires evolved into lavish banquets, and those became the wild parties of today. Although they were different, there was one thing they all had in common that appealed to Sonja. They still held that moment of delusional perfection that she took comfort in. After Helen's death though, the harmonious fun seemed to be sucked out of those parties and she no longer desired to attend them. It seemed like an eternity since she'd had a hearty laugh over a joke or made one of her own. In that flash of an instant, she yearned for that time once more.

As she approached her "humble abode", she saw that it was lit up light a jack 'o lantern at Halloween. Sonja knew she'd turned out the lights before she left. Her ears picked up the sound of music playing. Lightning flashed heavily all around it as well.

'They are SO DEAD!' She thought to herself as she revved the engine and sped up her bike. She made a sharp turn onto her driveway and parked. The bass of the music was making the ground vibrate underneath her feet and she could see too many people in her home dancing, laughing, and breaking her valuables.

Sonja's eye's swirled with silver as anger built up inside her. She stomped towards the door and opened it. Great, they invited everyone. Clothes were being tossed around; mostly panties and bras, a group of females were singing karaoke while the males whistled and yelled obscenities at them in the living room. In the kitchen a few demons were playing a drinking game and she could her a few couples making love in the upstairs bedrooms.

She ran a hand over her face in frustration and took a deep breath. How in the name of Freya was she gonna get everyone out of here? She had to think for a moment; threatening a nymph who tried to coax her into an orgy in order to do so. Still, it didn't take long for her to reach a conclusion.

Sonja listened carefully until she heard the voice of Regin; and it sounded as if she weren't alone. The little glow worm was flirting with another male. Perfect. She marched up the stairs. The scene before her made Sonja want to vomit.

At the top, sitting on her wooden banister was the little blonde Valkyrie being drooled over by a Lykae. 'Flea ridden mutt' she thought. Regin didn't seem to mind the attention though, as she smacked his arm and giggled at his lurid ramblings. Sonja pulled out her cell phone and took a quick picture. She hit a few keys before making her move.

"Hey Fleabag!" She yelled at the large male. He turned to look at her angrily.

"What do ye want?" He roared over the music, his voice dripping with a deep Scottish brogue.

Sonja glanced at Regin and saw the Go-Away-Or-Pay-For-It-Later look on her face to which she quickly responded with an I-Dare-You expression.

"Oh well, I just wanted to say there's a few nymphs gathering downstairs for an orgy! I think they said they were heading to the back woods behind the house!" She answered.

With that, he was down the stairs and out the door almost instantly. When he was gone, Regin stomped up to Sonja in a huff, her dark eyes flashing silver with anger.

"Well, that was rude!" She pouted.

"Not as rude as me coming home to a party that no one even asked my permission to have!" She made a motion, jerking her head towards the end of the hallway. "Follow me; I don't want to have to yell in order to have a conversation!"

They walked down the hall, stepping over a few passed out immortals until they reached the door at the end. Sonja opened the door and they walked inside.

"You know STUBS; you really know how to ruin someone's fun." Regin said as Sonja closed the door.

"STUBS?" She asked.

"Stands for Stick up the Butt Sonja." She said with a wicked grin.

"Regin, you realize by saying that it's actually Stick the up Butt Sonja." And she returned the grin.

"Well, screw you I like it!" Regin barked, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Very well then. But do you mind telling whose bright idea it was to have a frat party at _my _house?"

"No, you spoiled my fun and you're being a bitch, so suck it!" She shrieked and blew Sonja a raspberry before looking away again. Gods, what a little brat she could be.

"Fine then. You know, I wonder what your Berserker hubby might have to say about that mangy cur that you were talking to a second ago." Sonja said softly, with a hint of menace in her voice.

Lorean males were notoriously possessive of their females; especially Declan, who had lived many lives over to seek Reginleit the Radiant One. Not that she was promiscuous when he wasn't around; Regin just adored gaining people's attention only to pull a practical joke on them. Of course, this behavior got her into many a bind.

She whipped her head around, looking Sonja in the eye. Nervous fear was evident on her face. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" said Sonja. She held up her cell phone, showing the picture to Regin. "I've already got it set up in a message. All I have to do is press Send."

"That's not fair! You know I'd never cheat on Declan! I mean, I was gonna pull one on that dog anyway!" Leave it to Regin to wanna prank a horny Lykae, risky.

"All's fair in love and war."

Regin jutted out her bottom lip in an angry pout. "Whaddya want?"

"I'll delete the picture if you get everyone out of my house and clean it up."

"And if this floor don't _shine_ like the top of the Chrysler Building, my backside will, right?" Quoted Regin.

"Right, now get to work."

"Oh, dearest Sonja, if only you used your powers for good instead of evil." Regin wailed as she sashayed over to the door. "Oh, by the way, Nïx is looking for you. She's in your attic. Good luck! Hope she doesn't mistake you for alien like she did with Annika." Regin stated before leaving.

She gulped at that last bit of information. Nïx the Ever Knowing was the Lore's first born Valkyrie as well as the world's most powerful soothsayer. She could see the future better then she could the present most of the time. But with her age and ability came a sacrifice; her mind, which was why she was also known as Nucking Futs Nïx.

A week ago she'd silently held herself up in her room for two days. After everyone had a turn and failed, they'd called Sonja over to try and coax her out but still to no avail. She was completely unresponsive. That was until her aunt Annika had had enough and knocked down her door. Nïx jumped her mistaking Annika for an alien queen planning to take over the world. She'd damn near killed her. It took everyone to get her off and calm her down, but when she finally regained her composure, Nïx began to play with bugs on the floorboard as though nothing had happened. Annika suffered four broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a removed liver that was still regrowing itself, but she'd been through worse. Sonja shivered and left the room, praying her aunt was lucid.

As she headed for the attic, Sonja could hear Regin's tyrannical booming voice as she began to herd everyone like cattle. Apparently, the best way to motivate someone was to call them "toad sucking maggots".

Sweating bullets, she stood under the attic door, and reached her hand out hesitantly grabbing the pull string. In the past, she battled fearlessly against many enemies with ease. But Nïx was a ticking time bomb with no hint of warning. The only thing predictable about her was the chaos she inevitably brought; and until that time came you were walking on eggshells.

Sonja reluctantly pulled the string and opened the door, bringing down the ladder, and climbed up. She popped her head inside and gave the attic a quick look around; so many shapes and shadows, so very little light.

"Aunt Nïx? Are you up here?"

"Sony Dearest! I've been waiting for you! It's very rude to keep your elders waiting you know."

Sonja looked into the direction of her voice and found Nïx sitting on the floor by the window with her back turned. She was hunched over with her arms moving about frantically, as though she was preoccupied with a puzzle or some sort of craft. Nïx then turned around, her vacant gold eyes piercing Sonja's blue ones, and put down her object.

"Come, come sweet. Sit with me." She said patting the spot next to her.

Thank Freya, the old Valkyrie was coherent. Breathing a sigh of relief, she hopped up the rest of the ladder rungs with ease, and carefully padded across the floor to where her aunt had indicated. Sonja plopped down next to her and craned her neck to see what had mesmerized her Nïx so.

"Aunt Nïxie, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Working on a paper mache voodoo doll." She answered, with a hint of playfulness.

Sonja looked at the doll and noticed something that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Nïx, question." She implored.

"What is it, My Love?"

"Why does the doll look like me?"

Nïx looked up and grinned from ear to ear. "Because it is you dear."

A long pause hung in the air. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you making a voodoo doll of me?"

"…Leverage?"

"Leverage, for what?" Sonja huffed in frustration. "No, no, never mind, forget it. Regin, said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh yes, of course!" The crazed soothsayer drawled, putting the doll down in front of her. She then turned her body to face Sonja's, her face was deadpan.

"What would you give for info on your mommy?"

Silence. For a moment the air hung heavily.

"…What?" She asked, shocked.

Nïx sighed at the thought of having to repeat herself. "If _I _had _information _on your _mother_, what would _you_ trade in _exchange_? _Payment_?"

Sonja couldn't believe her ears. For eighty eight years she'd been searching for her mother, desperately trying to get anything out of the old soothsayer, and now her aunt was finally willing to open up.

It was known throughout the Lore of how the Valkyrie Asta the Bold abandoned the Sorcerer Ronin the Scarred One for a mortal human. Over two thousand years ago, Sonja's mother vowed that she would always run into her father's arms. It was a testament to the love and devotion when a Valkyrie felt she'd found the one she was destined for. To go against that vow was unheard of, but then to turn around and run to a human was almost an impossibility. It was forbidden to interact with humans, and it crushed her father, who died of a broken heart shortly thereafter.

Sonja had wanted retribution ever since and now was her chance to have it. For the right price.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Nïx looked thoughtful for a moment, eyeing Sonja's pocket.

"You still have it on you, don't you? In three weeks it hasn't left your side. Can I see it?"

Sonja new exactly what it was.

"Is that what you want?"

"Maybe," she drawled. "I wanna see it first."

She sighed and reached into her pocket. Turning her head away, she handed the item over which Nïx snatched greedily.

"Oh, it's so beautiful… I didn't think anyone would have the non-existent balls to steal the Hope Diamond. It is cursed after all." She insinuated, mesmerized by the gem.

"It _was _cursed. An old worn out hex, easily removable. Plus the fact mortals make detectable booby traps." Sonja declaimed, taking pride in her success. "So, do you want it?"

"Patience, Sony, patience. I'm still making up my mind."

"I've been patient for eighty eight years. Hurry it up!"

Nïx's eyes flickered silver as she narrowed them at Sonja.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, little girl, giving _me_ a command? I outta rip out your intestines and lock you in the cellar!"

"I-I'm sorry, Nïxie, I'm sorry." She apologized, knowing the lunatic would keep her word to those threats. Flattery would help. "It won't happen again, I swear. Please, oh wise ravishing goddess, take your time to carefully decide whatever it is your heart desires and I will gladly trade it for a boon. " Gods, what crap spewed from her mouth.

"Aw, sweet, that's the most thoughtful load of bullshit I've ever heard! Okay then, I'll tell you what you wanna know for this and half of your stash."

"Half?"

"It's not negotiable."

"Oh, c'mon, Nïx!"

"Not negotiable."

"One trip to the stash, cargo pants, pick and choose as many as you can carry?"

"Not negotiable."

"Pick and choose and- and… a truck bed full?"

"Not nego-" she trailed off. The old Valkyrie looked thoughtful for a few moments. "You drive a hard bargain young one, but, you've got yourself a deal.

Sonja sighed in relief. It was painful to think a truck full of her precious gems would be sacrificed, but at least Nïx was only scratching the surface with that amount. Although, it was strange that she would agree to such a small fee. Normally, either Nïx's price range was ludicrously huge or simply a cryptic favor. An ominous feeling began to arise in the pit of Sonja's stomach, but she quickly brushed it off. She wouldn't lose this chance.

"You have any paperwork?" Sonja asked.

"Right here!" Nïx declared, pulling out a readymade contract from her pocket. All details filled and Nïx's signature stain already there. Of course she knew exactly how their little transaction would play out. Sonja pricked her figure with her tooth and signed the contract with a tap.

"Okay, now will to tell me what I need to know?"

"Certainly dear." She exclaimed, folding the paper and putting it away. Gingerly taking her time to do so. Sonja waited with baited breath.

"Asta's in London, England." She finally said absentmindedly, obviously preoccupied with thoughts of her gain.

"I've already been to London and she isn't-"

"You didn't look in the right place."

"I looked everywhere!"

"You didn't look in her grave!" Nïx said defiantly.

Sonja froze. Her mother was…dead?

"Were you so numb that you never felt her leave the plain of existence?" She asked.

Sonja looked away in shame. She recalled a night many years ago when cries and wails of Valkyries could be heard for miles. Cries for one of their own who had fallen. At the time, she wondered why she was unable to feel it along with them, let alone know who had died. After all, she'd felt it with Helen's death. Had her demise and her mother's desertion robbed Sonja of her tears? Or had she hardened her heart to lose those feelings?

"For how long?" She asked.

"Since Nineteen Seventy Nine."

"Fifty One years? And all this time I've been searching for someone alive."

"Oh, don't lose heart. There's always a silver lining, keep a stiff upper lip, and all that Big Easy Jazz. I have good news. She and the human had a kid."

"What's the name?"

Nïx took a moment before saying. "Integra… Fairbrook… Wingates… Hellsing... Pretty sure that's it. She looks just like your mom only really old with an eye patch."

"How old is she?"

"Um…. Fifty three."

"And she never came into her powers?"

"Nope, sad really. Seems she got the short end of the stick. Every single power she possesses lays dormant inside her. She might as well be just another human. Probably fate's way of getting back at your old lady for bumping uglies with a mortal." Nïx stated. "She doesn't have much time, you may wanna hurry."

"How long do I have?"

"Oh…Somewhere in the vicinity of about… oh… six months?"

"Then I'll head out tomorrow." Sonja said and got up to leave. Before she reached the attic door Sonja heard Nïx's voice pipe up.

"One more thing before you go dear." Her voice foreboding and serious; rare with her.

"What's that?" She asked, stopping short of the ladder.

"Heed of caution. If you do this, you're gonna to lose your freedom."

"What?"

"Oh! Imma go get my Chevy right now!" Nïx shouted and with lightning speed got up and jumped down through the attic door heading for her room, leaving a stunned Sonja to ponder what her words had meant. Eventually, she shrugged it off thinking the old girl was having a senior moment.

Soon the place was spotless with no sign that a huge blowout had taken place there only hours before. Sonja surveyed her home from top to bottom, making doubly sure Regin didn't use the opportunity for revenge against her for the dreaded photo.

Later that night as Sonja was packing; she again wondered what Nïx had meant by her losing her freedom, hoping her assumption about a temporary lapse of sanity was correct. Little did she know that the Valkyrie had seen her future clear as crystal and the life changing events that it held.


End file.
